


Morning Love

by LadyGrayse



Category: Original Work
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Love, Original Character(s), Romance, Train Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:25:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2261013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGrayse/pseuds/LadyGrayse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Early morning love on a train.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a dream I had a few days ago. Will NOT tell who I was dreaming about, just say I enjoyed it.
> 
> I left this as OFC and OMC so you can imagine whomever you wish.
> 
> Those of you who've read some of the other stuff I've posted *may* have an idea of who the gentleman was in my dream. But you might be wrong, too.....
> 
> By the way, this is my original work, so it's also copyrighted by me.

You wake, in the early morning light, to soft caresses down your right side and butterfly kisses on your shoulder and neck. ****

Blinking open your eyes, a gentle smile on your face, you twist your head to look at the man snuggled up close behind you on the narrow bed of the train's sleeper car.

 

“Good morning, love.” He whispers, craning his head forward to kiss your cheek.

 

“Good morning.” You reply, looking up into those beautiful eyes framed by long lashes. 'How did I get so lucky? Of all the women in the world that he could have, this handsome, handsome man chose me.'

 

As you start to turn, to roll over to face him, he stops you. “No, don't move.” He gently pleads. “I want to hold you for a bit.”

 

Your reply is a gentle laugh as you nod your head, reaching back with one hand to touch his face and hair. He captures that hand with his own, kissing your palm before releasing it.

 

As you face forward again, you feel that same hand gently caress your hip, before moving up under the short gown you wear and caressing your stomach. Satisfied that you won't stop his actions, that hand continues up to stroke first one then the other of your breasts, his thumb gently rubbing your nipples.

 

You lay in his arms, him caressing you softly, for several minutes.

 

“What's brought all this on?” you ask him, sleepily.

 

In reply, he doesn't speak, only presses his body closer to you, a deep chuckle coming from him as he pulls your hips against his body.

 

“Um-hm.” You chuckle back. “I see now.” You wiggle your hips slowly against him, egging him on.

 

He tugs your gown up and over your head, tossing it on the bed behind you. As he runs his hands back down your body to tug down your bikinis, you realize that he is already nude.

 

Pulling your right leg over his own, he opens you up. Entering your body slowly, patiently, he begins thrusting in time with the rhythm of the train.

 

Feeling your breath hitch as you arch your back, he leans forward and bites your neck, his thrusting speeding up.

 

Trying not to moan too loudly (you ARE on a train, after all, and there's no telling how sound-proof your car is), you still can't help the sounds that leave you. His left hand finds your mouth and covers it, trying to keep you quiet.

 

Parting your lips and teeth, your tongue slips out to lick his middle finger, pulling it back in to suck and nip. It's his turn, then, to try and stifle a growl at your impishness.

 

As you feel yourself starting to come undone, your left hand reaches up to hold onto his head while your right reaches back to grasp his hip. Your head goes back to rub his while your back arches even more. His right hand comes to grasp your's, still on his hip as you realize that he, too, is coming undone.

 

Softly moaning as you come, you unconsciously flex your right leg, hooking your ankle behind the calf of his leg, holding him close to you.

 

Bodies tangled, you ride out your orgasms together. As your breathing returns to some semblence of normal, you relax your bodies against each other.

 

Turning your head, you kiss the stubble on his cheek. He in turn kisses your cheek.

 

Snuggling back together, you both drift back to sleep.

 


End file.
